The Black Swan
by Deep-Sadness
Summary: Ginevra Weasely, a girl born amongst her six older brothers, with a special reoccurring fate, that will soon intertwine with Harry Potter and Voldemort. What more terrifying can bring both to their knees and the rest of the wizardry world itself back to her claim.


**The Black Swan**

**Summary: **Ginevra Weasely, a girl born amongst her six older brothers, with a special reoccurring fate, that will soon intertwine with Harry Potter and Voldemort. What more terrifying can bring both to their knees and the rest of the wizardry world itself back to her claim.

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or the black swan powers and other stuff I used to incorporate this story, the only thing I own is the plot.**

**AN: **I'm just posting this chapter first, vote on my profile on which story I should continue, I putting up on other stories which I have not finish, however I'm only choosing about 3 stories to continue on and I'm not very confident of my writing. Also I have no betas so I will try to reread it a couple of times before posting it.

* * *

**Prologue**

"Ginevra Weasely, do you except this duty of being the next host of the Black Swan?" said a foreboding darkness surrounding a woman with black swan like wings and long black hair which covered her eyes. "I do, I will overcome and destroy anyone who choose to oppose you and comes in my way of making you back as the rightful leader," Ginny bowed.

"Yes, my child you are the only one that can achieve my seal. Listen well Ginevra Weasely, you are to be one with me once I die and reborn inside you thus having you achieve the Black Swans sealing and powers however those powers are only to be unsealed when the time have arrived. Also when I'm sealed inside you. You wont remember until the seal has broken, but child I may warn you, you will receive memories of the past host of the Black Swans, which may cause you some painful thoughts about whether if this is a curse. Besides I only trust that you will bring me to glory, instead of other who became the black swan and betrayed me."

"I accept Princess Kraehe, thus I will bring all wizards to their knees bowing down to you the rightful ruler, killing anyone who stands in the way. Where you shall become the ruler once again."

"Good, my child but I have once warn you that the sealing is a painful process, brace yourself."

"Yes, Princess Kraehe." Ginny stood up and looked deep into her red eyes. As Kraehe whispers and chanted an unfamiliar words.

_(__**AN**__: link for song [remove the spaces]  
watch?v=aCsRd0QLEzo)_

_It Giudizio Vien Dal Mare e Sta Per Essere Emesso_

_Judgement Has Arrived From The Sea And Is About To Be Dealt_

_Nessuno Puo Liberarsi Dal Peccato Che Storre Nelle Vene_

_No One Can Free Themselves From The Sin That Flows In Their Veins_

_Uminari No Shirabe Ni Kurokumo Wa Sora He Tsudou_

_The Sound Of The Sea's Rumbling Made The Black Clouds Gather_

_Arashi Wo Yobu Kaze Wa Takaraka Ni_

_Even The Wind Is Summoning A Storm_

_Nazo Meku Kotonoha Ni Majo Tachi Wa Fukumi Warau_

_The Mysterious Words Made The Witches Smirk_

_Ibitsu Na Yoru No Utage Wa Kurikaesu_

_The Banquet Of The Irregular Night Repeats Itself Again And Again_

_Sta Nel Male_

_It Resides In Evil_

_Naraku He To Ochiru Kiniro No Chou_

_The Golden Butterflies Are Dragged Into Hell_

_It Peccato_

_The Sin_

_Ikutsu No Tsumi Ni Hane Wo Nurashite Yuko No_

_Thier Wings Were Also Tainted By Sins_

_Nakanaide Torawareta Gensou Wo Kowashi_

_Don't Cry, Destroy These Captured Illusions_

_Ichido Kimi No Shuuen Wo Ageyou_

_Just Once, Raise Above Your Demise_

_Hatasenai Yakusoku Wa Mune No Oku Kogetsuite_

_The Unfullfillable Promise Burns Into My Heart_

_Akaku Akaku Mazeteku Yo_

_And Stirs The Deep Red_

_Tu Sei Senza Pieta, Ma Quanto Sard Pesante Il Mio Castigo?_

_You May Be Merciless, But How Harsh Will My Punishment Be?_

Ginny felt immense pain throughout her body however endured the pained as the sealing which consist to exceed 10 hours to finish. She collapse on to the floor, closing her eyes soon to fall asleep. A voice lingers in her head, "you've done well, my child and now soon we shall wait until the time has come." Ginny murmurs in deep exhaustion, "Yes, Princess Kraehe."

* * *

**AN: **vote/review…you may also vote for pairings, however I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this fanfic or others but vote for your favorite and then I will work on them.


End file.
